


Miraculously Aged (Tumblr RP Messages)

by StoryTellerMage



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Roleplay - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, College, F/M, Fashion Student Marinette, Friendship/Love, I Blame Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Model Adrien Agreste, Near Future, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, ROLEPLAY FANFICTION, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, Tumblr, aged-up Adrien, aged-up Marinette, college age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerMage/pseuds/StoryTellerMage
Summary: Ever wounder what collage life would be like between Marinette and Adrian or the other parts of the love square we all care about so much well then this RP bwtween a pal of mine and me on Tumblur is something you might like to read!!!





	1. chapter 0 the info chapter

This work will be a fun fanfic from an ongoing RP that a pal of mine and I are working on between the love square during their years in collage. RP/Story Key: I am the RP of collage age Mainette/Ladybug While my pal moonlyte91 on Tumblr is Adrian/Chat Noir

 

RP/ STORY KEY:

Mari:" Hi I'm Marinette and I'm talking"

Adrian:"Hi i'm Adrian and I'm talking"

MariGirl: Means i'm texting

AdrienGuy: Means Adrian is texting

( ) (PAY ATTENTION TO THESE DETAILS) (anything between these is meant to explain either things that are happening or characters in the RP are doing)

 

 

PREVIEW OF STORY RP...

(Marinette was up late working on her design homework in her childhood room when her phone pinged with a notification. When she looked at her clock she realized now would be the perfect time to contact Adrian and ask about his day)

MariGirl: Hey Adrian how is New York Fashion week? i bet your having so much fun! have you met any famous designers yet or made any new Model friends?

(Adrien, who was grabbing his luggage at the airport terminal at the Paris Airport, heard his phone go off and pulled it out of his pocket. He read the text message from Marinette and smiled as soon as he saw it was her. He hadn't told anyone that he was coming to town, only his father, his bodyguard, and Natalie knew. He leaned against a wall and quickly replied.)

AdrienGuy: Hey Marinette, New York is amazing. And no, I'm not really getting close to anyone just yet. I'm still working hard with my modeling gigs though. How are you?


	2. Chapter 1 Reconnecting and Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn where Mairnette and Adrian are up to in their collage days as they connect over text messages.  
> FINALLY ALL DONE AND UPDATED SORRY FOR THE EARLY POSTING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the RP Anytime it is Marinette's thoughts or talking that is me and any of Adrian's thoughts or speaking is my friend MoonChan. Let me know in the comments if this format is odd. 
> 
> Mari:" Hi I'm Marinette and I'm talking"
> 
> Adrian:"Hi i'm Adrian and I'm talking"
> 
> MariGirl: Means i'm texting
> 
> AdrienGuy: Means Adrian is texting
> 
> ( ) (PAY ATTENTION TO THESE DETAILS) (anything between these is meant to explain either things that are happening or characters in the RP are doing)
> 
> links to our tumblurs below...
> 
> My account...  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/storyteller-mage
> 
> MoonChan's acount...  
> https://moonlyte91.tumblr.com/

storytellermage/  
(Marinette was up late working on her design homework in her childhood room when her phone pinged with a notification. When she looked at her clock she realized now would be the perfect time zone difference to contact Adrian and ask about his day)

 

MariGirl: Hey Adrian how is New York Fashion week? i bet your having so much fun! have you met any famous designers yet or made any new Model friends?

moonlyte91/  
(Adrien, who was grabbing his luggage at the airport terminal at the Paris Airport, heard his phone go off and pulled it out of his pocket. He read the text message from Marinette and smiled as soon as he saw it was her. He hadn't told anyone that he was coming to town, only his father, his bodyguard, and Natalie knew. He leaned against a wall and quickly replied.)  
AdrienGuy: Hey Marinette, New York is amazing. And no, I'm not really getting close to anyone just yet. I'm still working hard with my modeling gigs though. How are you?

storytellermage/  
(Marinette frowned when she saw his text he had always been good at making friends when he was able to. She hoped everything was okay and that the Fashion week hadn't worn him out too much. thanking Tikki she took her phone from the little Kwami and replied.)  
MariGirl: Hey Adrien I'm glad to hear your enjoying New York and that Fashion Week wasn't too hard on you last week.  
(Marinette hated it when Adrien wasn't able to have fun and worked too hard; though she enjoyed his pictures and wondered what the ones from Fashion week would look like and where she would find room for them on her overfilled walls. she sighed dreamily but was quickly brought back to her concerns for her amazingly awesome friend.  
MariGirl: I'm okay just working on my final i have to design a fancy outfit set inspired by Ladybug and Chat Noir for my final exam project; but i have too many. Though are you really okay...?  
(She put her head in her hands and Tikki knowing her frustration mode patted her on the head for comfort)

moonlyte91/  
(Adrien dragged his luggage outside to where he knew his bodyguard waited with the car. He slid inside the backseat while his bodyguard put his luggage in the trunk. He pulled his phone out again when he heard the notification noise. He groaned quietly, hoping that Marinette wouldn't catch that he wasn't having fun, but she knew him too well. His mouth perked up in a smile when she mentioned Chat Noir.)  
AdrienGuy: A Ladybug and Chat Noir inspired outfit set? That's definitely gonna be a must see when it's finished. I bet it is going to be amazing.  
(He let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding and grinned. He wasn't sure if he want to surprise her or not. Maybe she would enjoy Chat better? He thought to himself as he watched the familiar scenery pass by.)  
AdrienGuy: The week was a little rough, you know how hard my father works me. He expects perfection. How's school?

storytellermage/  
(Marinette waited near by worried he wouldn't answer and that his dad was being too restrictive even though Adrian was technically an adult now;however that worry was relived when she heard the ding of her test notification and read what Adrien had said.She picked up her phone and answered wondering if he could help her narrow her deigns down since Tikki was too busy munching on cookies to be of much help at the moment.)  
MariGirl: Yah it is a cool assignment idea and i love it but ughhh... i have have too many ideas...could you maybe help me narrow them down? ALSO DON'T THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME I KNOW YOUR NOT DOING WELL:if you need to talk i'm here okay.  
(Mairnette sent him the some of the pictures of her designs idea.)  
Mari girl:  
https://www.deviantart.com/storytellermiller/art/Fancey-Ladybugs-dress-collection-673588340  
Mari Girl:  
https://www.deviantart.com/storytellermiller/art/Chat-Noir-inspiered-dress-671693532  
MairGirl:  
https://www.deviantart.com/storytellermiller/art/Lady-Bug-Dress-671693099  
Marigirl:I even did some based on some of our old classmates Mari girl:https://www.deviantart.com/storytellermiller/art/Fancy-Alya-2-705351941 MariGirl:https://www.deviantart.com/storytellermiller/art/Nino-1-705352904 MariGirl:https://www.deviantart.com/storytellermiller/art/fancy-Marrientt-C4png-704478851 mariGirl:https://www.deviantart.com/storytellermiller/art/Sabrina-Fancy3-701849225 MariGirl:https://www.deviantart.com/storytellermiller/art/fancy-Chloe1B-704481390 

MariGirl:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/storyteller-mage  
(two posts on my tumbulr have the rest of the out fits)

MariGirl: and that isn't even all of them ughhhhhhhh....

moonlyte91  
(Adrien picked up his phone as soon as he heard the notification and saw the sketches of her designs. She had definitely gotten better than in high school, he thought to himself as he studied each design carefully. His heart jumped a little when he saw the Chat Noir dress and wondered what it would look like on her. He marvelled at her work and smiled softly as he thought about how she was probably working herself too hard and that she wanted to impress Ladybug and Chat Noir, and also pass her final exam.)  
AdrienGuy: Those designs are amazing, Marinette! I would love to see the look on your Madam's {teacher/professor} face when she sees your work. She is going to be so proud of your hard work. You should consider modeling the Chat Noir dress, I think it would look very good on you.  
(Adrien paused to look up as they were pulling up to his childhood house)  
AdrienGuy: You know I can always count on you if I need you, thanks Marinette. I will message you back in a bit, I have some business to take care of.  
(He put his phone away to get ready to greet Natalie and of course his father if he wasn't busy with work. Adrien was glad to be home, even if it was only for a mini vacation from the big city.)

storytellermage/  
(Marinette picked up her phone as quickly as she heard the notification ping; she had forgotten how wonderful it had been to talk to Adrien since they had both been so busy recently. Her heart skipped a beat and she blushed at his praise causing Tikki to smile and pat her reddening cheeks. Marinette couldn't have been happier that he liked her designs and hoped her Madam agreed with Adrian. However she was more worried of what her Partner Chat Noir would think of her designs since she didn't have to worry if Ladybug would. However when she read about her modeling the dress she blushed and got all flustered as she did back in High School. Tikki who was reading the texts over she shoulder hugged her face with a giggle and whole heartily agreed with Adrian. Making Marinette blush even more as she put her head in her hands and leaned over onto her desk in her embarrassment/excitement. Then she looked up and stared at her phone unsure of how to reply until Tikki read the rest of her crushes text and loveingly offered to do it instead; know marinette wouldn't let that happen.)  
MariGirl: Hey Aaddrian...thankss for the kkindnessss it means a ton to me thaatt you u like my dieghns and my madme dose tooop; though i don't think i could bodle like you... i mean modle like you buttt i'm glad you think i could and thatttt the dress would look nice on mepp.  
(Marinette replied as she nervously typed back and in her flustered state ended up typing as she used to talk to Adrian in High School before she became a little more comfortable with her major crush. Making Tikki giggle as she lightly patted her heroes head.Though the rest of the texts made again made her concerned he was working too hard but she understood why he was one of Paris's most amazing models after all; so it made sense that designers in the America would want him to model their work. Her heart was also touched being assured that he knew he could always count on her.)  
MariGirl: okayy just don't workk too hardd Adrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to our tumblurs below...
> 
> My account...  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/storyteller-mage
> 
> MoonChan's acount...  
> https://moonlyte91.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 2 Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Chapter of what happens whit Adrian after texting Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work will be a fun fanfic from an ongoing RP that a pal of mine and I are working on between the love square during their years in collage. RP/Story Key: I am the RP of collage age Mainette/Ladybug While my pal moonlyte91 on Tumblr is Adrian/Chat Noir
> 
>  
> 
> RP/ STORY KEY:
> 
> Mari:" Hi I'm Marinette and I'm talking"
> 
> Adrian:"Hi i'm Adrian and I'm talking"
> 
> MariGirl: Means i'm texting
> 
> AdrienGuy: Means Adrian is texting
> 
> ( ) (PAY ATTENTION TO THESE DETAILS) (anything between these is meant to explain either things that are happening or characters in the RP are doing)

moonlyte91/  
(Adrien walked in the huge oak front doors as Natalie met him at the door. His father stood proudly up at the top of the staircase as usual. Natalie murmured a quiet 'welcome home' and handed him a tablet with his schedule on it. His father looked down on him with his steely stare.)

Mr. Agreste: "I hope you had a productive time in New York. But this is only a short break while they collaborate with another group of models to fit the needs of the fashion world. You will go back as soon as we get the call. While you are home you will observe over some fashion classes that are being held at one of the local universities. Do you understand?" (Mr. Agreste said, matter of factly.)

(Adrien chose not to voice his disappointment at the mention of going back to New York, fearful of the repercussions of complaining, and smiled up at his father.) 

Adrien: "Yes sir. I understand. May I go to my room now?" (Adrien said, keeping his smile wide.) 

Mr. Agreste: "Yes, I have a meeting to leave for momentarily. You know your schedule, I except it to be kept." (Mr. Agreste said, turning on his heel and leaving them standing there in the entryway.)

(Adrien nodded and practically ran to his childhood room, closing the door quickly behind him and resting against it, sliding down to the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief until he heard a muffled mumbling from his messenger bag at his side. He flipped the top open and a black blur came whizzing out. It was Adrien's friend and partner kwami, Plagg.)

???: "Duuuuudeee. You really need to wash that thing. It reeks in there. Smells like dirty socks." (Plagg said, pretending to hold his nose.)

Adrien: "No worse than your Camembert. Jeez, you could clear a room with that stuff." (Adrien replied, chuckling at his little friend.)

storytellermage/  
(Meanwhile At Marinette's childhood home)  
(Marinette wondered what Adrian was up to; though she knew he was hard at work. So she deiced to do the same. "Tikki Which design should i turn in" she asked turning to the little red Kawmi on her desk munching on the last cookie on her snack plate. " (she showed her Tikki some of her other designs and wondered what Chat would think of the suits she had created in his honor.)  
Marinette's thoughts:"Hmm...It's hard to chose Marinette I Like them all."

Tikki:" Your so talented Marinette i'm sure your teacher hehe... and Adrian will like whichever one you chose for your project" (the little Kawmi said as she over over Marinette's sketches.   
(She hugged her Kawmi to her cheek,  
Marinette:" Thanks your the best Tikki"! 

Tikki:"Hehe Thanks so are you Marinette," (Tikki replied! As she flew away to let Mari study her designs so she could better chose one.)

(Marinette looked carefully at her designs again until she heard a sound on her rooftop a sound she hadn't heard in a long while; the sound of a soft thump and a little tingle sound. She smiled at Tikki and gather her designs to reunite with her unknowing Partner. Besides who better to help her with this dilemma than her fiend Chat Noir.

moonlyte91/  
(Adrien waited until when the sun started to go down to sneak out of his room. He knew that his father was busy with work and Natalie was off doing secretarial things like usual. It was his chance to get away. He was shaking with excited when he called to Plagg who was munching on a piece of Camembert that was almost twice his size.) "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" (He sighed in relief as the familiar magic leather covered his body and he softly touched the mask that covered his emerald eyes and nose, making sure that no one could figure out his identity. Adrien, who was now his alter ego Chat Noir, stretched a bit, loosening himself up before he opened the window and took off on a route toward a familiar roof. There was a certain someone that he had to go visit. And to be back on patrol was so amazing. He raced across rooftop after rooftop until he saw the familiar top of a building that he recognized as Marinette's parent's bakery. He landed as quietly as he could, hoping she wouldn't hear, and had to grab his bell that was on his neck because it had started to tingle a little bit. He wasn't try to startle her, he just wanted to surprise her. He reached for the roof trap door and knocked softly, loud enough that she could most likely hear. Chat Noir rocked back and forth on his heels, super excited to see his friend. He also wondered what LadyBug might be up to this evening.)


End file.
